<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sex and swimming (not necessarily in that order) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367320">Sex and swimming (not necessarily in that order)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Spelling &amp; Grammar, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just porn rly, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It says it all in the title</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Torra Doza/Kazuda Xiono</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sex and swimming (not necessarily in that order)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No literally it says everything you need to know in the title</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaz sat on the under levels of the colossus. He wasn't wearing much clothing, having come down with the intent of taking a swim in the see. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and then Tora Dosa was sitting down next to him. </p><p>"what are you doing down here kaz?"</p><p>"I'm going to go for a swim" </p><p>"can i join you?"</p><p>"yeah? I mean yeah! Yeah of course."</p><p>"sooo….. Are we wearing underwear in or just skinny dipping" </p><p>"i would like to preserve some of my few pairs of pants so, skinny dipping i guess?" He shrugged off his jacket and pulled down his trousers as well as his pants. Tora took of her clothes and before long they were standing naked on the catwalk. </p><p>"do we just jump?" Tora grabbed his hand and jumped, splashing into the freezing ocean. </p><p>"kriffkriffkriffkriffkriffkriff thats cold" kaz said as Tora squealed with agreement. They swam about for a bit, messing around in the deep water before deciding it was too cold for them. As they climbed out, they suddenly became very awkward. </p><p>"thanks, that was nice" </p><p>"yeah it was, wasn't it…. Uh, hey if you wanted to hang out some time that could be nice?" </p><p>"yeah that sounds nice"</p><p>They leaned in together eyes closed. </p><p>"what sounds nice? And also why are you both naked? And also dripping wet?"</p><p> they sprung apart. </p><p>"karabast, don't sneak up on us like that neeku" </p><p>"we just went swimming, that's all" </p><p>"ok well, yeager wants you kazuda so i would get moving if I was you."</p><p>Kaz got dressed and ran up to the top deck. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After kaz and neeku had left Tora layed back on the floor. She remembered the way kaz's body pressed against hers. Slowly she moved a hand to her clit and began to rub. She moved her other hand to her breast and squeezed, gasping with pleasure. One finger at a time she moved her hand into her pussy and began to finger herself. Suddenly she came. She closed her eyes </p><p>"done?" </p><p>She jumped and sat up, staring right into the face of tam remora. Before Tora could say anything, tam shoved a hand in Tora's clit. She pumped it hard while licking Tora's boobs as Tora gasped with pleasure. Tora moaned as she came a second time. Tam convulsed as she too peaked. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>